


Snowy Vacation

by NightlyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Holy War, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/NightlyMuse
Summary: With a few weeks to themselves and an offer of a paid vacation, an older Shun and Hyoga take off some time to enjoy each other's company and get it away for a while.





	Snowy Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/gifts).



> For GalaxyMuse! You've had a rough week and I hope this little fic helps bright it up some!

The irritating sound of a clock ringing only a short distance from his head was enough to drag Hyoga out of his sleep and muffle a groan into his pillow. After two solid minutes of it, he decided to count the ways he could destroy that small, _loud, annoying_ device. The challenge was thinking of how to do it without waking up the person sleeping beside him or lifting his head up from his very fluffy and nice pillow.

He got to five different ways before the person beside him shifted and mumbled something as he leaned over and shut the alarm clock off before dropping right next to him in bed.

Hyoga took the opportunity to pull the blankets back over the other and wrap an arm around him, mumbling a “Thanks” and kissing his forehead.

Shun shifted his head slightly and replied with a sleepy “Why on earth did you bring a clock with you?”

“I hate sleeping in too late” Hyoga replied, opening one eye and smiling at the pout Shun was giving him. It was old habit, one part from training and the other from disliking the idea of wasting time in general.

“Boo Hyoga” Shun drawled out before yawning and sitting up to stretch.

Hyoga couldn’t help but snort and lean up on his elbows, his smile growing as his sleep-filled vision cleared up and he took in the sight of his boyfriend.

Shun’s long pink shirt had slid off one shoulder at some point and his hair had curled significantly during the night. As Shun rubbed the last of the sleep from his own eyes he blinked and tilted his head towards him, smiling softly.

“What are you thinking about?” Shun asked, voice still heavy from sleep but somehow sounding even smoother than usual.

Hyoga hummed and sat up completely, “Just thinking about how lucky I am to wake up next to you, that’s all.” He added a wink and reached over to gently pull Shun closer to kiss him on the lips.

His partner laughed, “Gods that is so cheesy” and kissed him back before leaning back and scratching lightly at his chin which bought a laugh from his lips. “You’re getting a bit fuzzy there Hyoga, not that I mind really” Shun laughed and kissed him again before moving back more and stretching the rest of the sleep away from his bones.

Hyoga had half a mind to lean over and tickle the bit of stomach he could see as Shun stretched but the warmth of his blankets was keeping him down for just a while longer, he decided.

So, he yawned and scratched over the bit of chin hair that Shun had taken notice in. He never allowed his facial hair to grow too much, it made him feel old, but some ‘fuzz’ was alright. Especially when Shun couldn’t keep his hands away from it. Though, occasionally he had flashbacks of seeing Camus when he hadn’t shaved for several weeks.

He’d never allowed himself to go that far without shaving, that was something he decided when he was just a small lad.

“You look pretty good yourself Shun, especially with curls” Hyoga chuckled and looped one finger though some the curls that fell down Shun’s back. His partner giggled and lightly slapped his hand away before he could be tempted to tickle his fingers against his side.

“Do I now?” Shun asked, pushing back some of his hair behind an ear and leaned toward him, tugging on his shirt in a silent way to say, ‘Alright sleepy-head time to get up’.

Hyoga complied and leaned forward to kiss Shun on the cheek and whisper in his ear, “You always look good Shun, trust me.”

He snorted, covering his mouth with a hand but Hyoga could still see his cheeks turn pink and he took pride in that fact.

“You are _terribly_ flirting this morning Hyoga” Shun laughed and kissed him gently on the lips and _gods_ it took some amount of self-control not to lean into that kiss and tempt the former Andromeda Saint into staying in bed for just a while longer. Hyoga might not like to sleep in _but_ staying in bed, awake and _active_ , was an entirely different matter.

“Can you blame me, really? I get to wake up next to you, in a warm and _cozy_ room with no work to do and a whole _week_ to ourselves” Hyoga said, voice light and teasing as his fingers threatened to tickle against Shun’s sides again. They did have a full week to themselves, a holiday gift from Saori. Two tickets to Switzerland, a rented cabin in Zermatt, Shun was out of college for his winter break, and there were no world-shaking events for the foreseeable future.

Hyoga would be damned if he didn’t try and make the best of an already _great_ situation.

“A whole week, exactly” Shun started, moving his hands from Hyoga’s cheeks to his hair and kissing him on the lips again. “We’ll have plenty of time to do a lot of _things_ but first” he said, kissing again and Hyoga felt himself melt with each one “I plan on taking a shower and getting breakfast.”

_Damn, so close_

As Shun pulled away Hyoga felt an upset rumble escape his throat which that more like a whine than he wanted it too. He fell back against the pillows watching as Shun slide out, stretched one last time and tied his hair into a long, loose ponytail before he headed to the room’s dresser. His pjs were soft, pink and a size too big for his frame but Hyoga quietly found it cute.

“I’ll be right back ok” Shun said, looking over his shoulder and smiling softly “I promise not to use all the hot water.”

“You know a little cold water won’t bother me” Hyoga replied with a chuckle, watching as Shun disappeared into the adjoined bathroom. Really, the cold water here was nothing compared to the cold he had handled throughout his training and then some. And hell, it wasn’t like he wasn’t familiar with cold showers for whatever reason he needed one.

Hyoga played with the idea of finally getting out of bed to join Shun in the shower but was interrupted when his stomach decided to announce itself. So, he sighed and pulled himself away from the warmth of the bed and headed towards the small kitchen their cabin had. They had grabbed a few groceries when they first arrived, Shun insisted they shouldn’t eat out every night and cooking together would be a nice way to spend time.

Contrary to when he was younger and much more ridiculous, Hyoga could now handle himself somewhat well in the kitchen. Well, at least he could make a few things without setting off an alarm or something.

Shun was never a fan of large and heavy breakfasts, always said he felt more tired or sick after eating such meals. Which Hyoga understood for the most part but was a fan of the more classic ‘eggs, meat and bread’ combination that was popular in other parts of the world. It was also one of the few things his late Master could do easily.

He still couldn’t look at some dishes the same after all those years, after seeing the fallout of when Camus’ cooking went wrong.

So he yawned and scratched idly at some of the hair that had grown in lightly across his chest as he stumbled into the kitchen and headed directly to the refrigerator. Fresh fruit and some eggs for Shun and something a bit more for himself. By the time Shun would done with his shower Hyoga could have breakfast ready.

One more way to start the day on a good track.

He turned on the radio that sat on part of the kitchen’s countertop and clicked through the morning news, a sports channel, a pop music station and decided that the low instrumental music would work just fine.

So, he turned on the coffeemaker and pulled out two pans, opened the sausage they brought and cracked some eggs to sizzle as he waited for his partner to appear from the shower.

‘6 days to share between me and him before we head back to Greece’ Hyoga thought as he moved the sausage around. ‘And another two weeks before he starts classes again’ and then it would be less dates as Shun navigated his way through the circle of hell known as college. He would busy too, Saori had plans for the future of Sanctuary and as the Aquarius Saint, it was his duty to stand ready for anything. Except for the duty of taking on students, which he put his foot down on. He was definitely _not_ ready for that. He was 21, young and just starting to hold his own as a Gold Saint, he was not ready in any way to take care of either a young child or a teen who was equally as lost and going through puberty.

“Hyoga” Shun’s voice reached out to him, light and teasing, “You have that look on your face again.”

He snorted and looked behind him, smiling “Which look? My good one?” and to add to his point he decided to wiggle his backside some, earning a snort and sudden laughter from Shun.

“Gods that is a sight too” Shun chuckled, rubbing some tears from his eyes and walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter before leaning over to gently take hold on of Hyoga’s face and give him a quick kiss. “Though, seeing you in the kitchen is another” Shun smiled sweetly as he rubbed his thumbs over both cheeks.

“You mean without setting it on fire?” Hyoga grinned as Shun rolled his eyes and leaned back to relax both arms on the countertop. He turned back to the shove to turn it off and dish out the eggs and sausage on to two plates. He playfully slapped Shun’s hand away and wiggled a finger before grabbing an apple and slicing it into small slices for his plate.

“Fuel to start the day, want some coffee?” Hyoga asked as he slide Shun’s plate closer to him.

Shun had his long hair tying into a messy up-do and dressed in a pair of thick dark, brown pants that Hyoga had gotten him before they made the trip along with a thick, woolen sweater with pale green designed stitched into it.

And his bunny slippers, Shun couldn’t leave Greece without those.

“Gods yes” shun sighed, in between bites of his breakfast, and oh was coffee a weakness of his ever since he began college and needed to get going earlier in the day. Hyoga had made sure to grab a good brand when they were out earlier too.

Breakfast was nice, Hyoga had been hungry than he had expected and down the fruit, eggs and sausage like he had skipped several meals and washed it down a cup of coffee. And witnessed Shun down two cups quickly despite the hotness. 

“Hyoga, I can take care of dishes, so you can shower?” Shun offered as he gathered up the plates and cups. “We can head out afterwards and see the sights” he added.

“Thanks, Shun, I won’t be too long” He said, kissing Shun on the cheek and walking back towards the bathroom, pulling off his shirt as he went and smirked when he heard a low whistle from Shun.

**

The day had been cloudless despite the cold, white snow blanketed everything, but it didn’t keep people inside, neither the locals or the tourists. Both he and Shun were kept warm by their thick clothes, the heater running in the car they rented and in the case of Hyoga, being used to far colder temperatures.

For now, they were both content to drive around and take in the sights, chatting idly and switching through the radio stations every now and again. Bern was only about 3 hours away and they figured, why not make a day trip out of it? They had left earlier enough in the morning that they could enjoy the sights without worrying about rushing back before it grew too dark in the day. Even then, Hyoga felt comfortable navigating their way back to the cabin, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d drive in the dark and he knew how to handle ice and snow better than most.

Thankfully, traffic wasn’t too bad either, at least not until they got closer to Bern.

“Hey, Shun, want to get something to eat when we get closer?” Hyoga asked, keeping his eyes to the road and hands guiding the wheel as they went down a curved road. After a few minutes he heard no reply and called out Shun’s name again.

Again, no reply.

“Shun?” Hyoga asked, stopping at intersection as the cars in front of him stopped as well. He took the moment to glance over and smiled at the sight. Shun had dozed off during the ride, one arm pressed against the door and holding up his head with a closed fist, his woolen shawl and scarf wrapped close around him. ‘Still jetlagged some’ Hyoga thought amused as he continued with the drive, ‘I’ll wake him up when we get there.’

Despite Hyoga and Shun knowing only a limited amount of French, they had managed so far (With the help of a phrase dictionary that they made sure to always have on them). So, it wasn’t hard for them to find a nice restaurant when they reached Bern. Hyoga managed to gently wake Shun up they stopped.

The former-Andromeda still rubbed at his eyes when they sat down at a booth before blinking and staring into the menu. “So much cheese and meat” Shun mumbled sleepily before reaching out for his hot drink.

Hyoga smirked and asked “So, no fondue then?”

The look Shun gave him could only to described as somewhere between still sleepy and grumpy, too cute and silly to take seriously. Among the Bronze Saints, it was known that Shun was one of the few who wasn't fond of heavy cheeses in food.

“Sorry Shun, couldn’t resist” Hyoga said, chuckling as he shrugged and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table.

“Its alright” Shun replied with a yawn and set down his menu to rub as their server returned to them to take their orders. As the server left Shun smiled and hummed “So a whole week to us. How to really start relaxing and get the most of this as we can.”

“Take one day at a time? I do want to take you skiing though, sometime” Hyoga said. It was something he mentioned before they packed and left before their trip. A few of the other Bronze Saints had plans too for after the holidays, most would be heading back to their respective training grounds to greet their old masters. Ironically it had been Ichi who first mentioned skiing after hearing that they’d be spending time in Switzerland, the Hydra was apparently a fan of it and fishing.

It was somewhat shocking at times how little he knew about his comrades. ‘Something to fix after the vacation’ Hyoga thought idly.

“Do you know how to ski Hyoga?” Shun asked, lifting an eyebrow and giving him a curious look.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “No not really, never had time when I was training, and I doubt Camus knew how. But hey, why not learn how do now?”

“True enough, hey maybe this summer I’ll teach you how to go spear fishing” Shun replied and chuckled.

“Wha? Wait, you actually know how to fish using a spear?” Hyoga blinked and quickly remembered that having his mouth agape was rude.

“Hmhm, Master Albior taught us back on the island. Partly to teach us how to take care of ourselves and to teach accuracy before we moved onto training with the chains” Shun nodded and explained. “Did Camus not teach you anything like it?” he asked with a lifted brow.

“Weell, does ice fishing count? Did that quite a few times though I’m sure it was nowhere near as interesting as it is with a spear. There wasn’t much wildlife where he trained me and Issac, meant more time training and working on our cosmo” Hyoga said with a shrug. And for the longest time Camus took care of getting food for them, either by hunting or leaving for a while to get to the nearest town.

“You know, I just realized something” Shun blinked and leaned against one palm. “There might have been a chance our masters met, at least once.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Albior never spoke much of his own time as a trainee. But he did mention he was trained mostly in Sanctuary and he spoke fondly of a few other Saints. So, there might have been a small chance they met if Camus spent enough time there before training you and Issac.”

“Huh, can only imagine how that meeting would’ve gone” Hyoga said, still slack jawed as he processed the information. There was a period of a few years where no one could really bring up the dead’s names without grief storming into their years, rather it was a master or one of those noble souls that died so they could go on. When they finally speak of them, the dams broke, and tears flowed heavily.

But now there were no tears, the wounds of their hearts had healed and left scars behind with light of hope.

“Not well you imagine?” Shun asked.

“Most likely, I mean, if they had met as we knew them. Albior sounds like he was a rather straight forward and blunt man at times, though definitely caring and dedicated to you and the others. Camus on the other was hmm…. _indirect_ at times and wasn’t always good at explaining some things. Even common things really.”

“You’re joking”

“Shun, Camus _literally_ drove me and Isaak to another village to have someone give us the _talk_. The man could train warriors but boys going through their questioning phases and puberty? _Heaven’s no!”_

At that point both men burst out laughing but tried to keep their laughter down, so they wouldn’t bother the other patrons.

“Oh, I can still hear him try and explain some things to us” Hyoga managed in between laughs before coughing and straightening his back. “Hyoga” he started, trying his best to imitate his former master’s faint French accent “You must stop looking at your feet before you walk into a wall, even one that is not there.”

“Oh my god” Shun laughed, covering his mouth to try and hide it before he waved a hand and took several deep breaths. He coughed and deepened his voice, a serious expression growing upon his face “Shun, if you hesitate with killing a fish you will end up like Spica over there! Getting slapped in the face by a fish of all things!”

At that they had to try more to keep the laughter down and still finish their meals. However, once full of hot drinks and a solid meal, they decided to keep exploring the city for just a while longer. They managed to find their way to two museums, enjoying the warmth and interest that came with them. And admittedly, they did buy a few souvenirs from them. A plushie of an owl and ibex for Shun, a t-shirt (after spending a while looking for the right size) along with a few odd and ends such as a key chain and small statues for Hyoga. During the time they were looking through the exhibits, Shun slipped his hand into Hyoga’s, a gentle smile tugged on to his face during the whole time.

**

They had returned a bit later than they had expected, but the cabin wasn’t terribly cold, and it was easy to get the heat going along with starting a fire in the living room. Hyoga curled up in a throw blanket as Shun decided to warm up some of the hot chocolate mix they bought. Outside the snow began to fall again, small flakes drifting down from the sky, clear through the windows of their cabin.

“Looks like we’ll have fresh snow to have fun with tomorrow” Shun mused as he walked towards the couch, two steaming mugs in hand.

“Means the slopes will be fresh too” Hyoga added, opening his arms for Shun to lean into and cover them both with the blanket. Hyoga took one of the mugs and set it down on the coffee table to wrap both of his arms around Shun and rested his chin on top of his head. His partner sighed and leaned further into him, enjoying the warmth that their closeness supplied.

“I enjoyed today” Hyoga whispered, smiling softly as he ran a hand through Shun’s long hair gently.

Shun hummed and nodded in agreement, “It was good, wasn’t it?”

“Hmhm and we can have plenty more before we head home. It’s good to have some time to ourselves once and a while” Hyoga agreed, smiling and taking a sip of his drink. A warmth spread throughout him, a quiet and simple warmth that came from bliss and coziness. Knowing that for the time being, life would be nice and peaceful.

“Hyoga?” Shun asked.

“Hm?”

“I’m glad we did this” He said, turning some and kissing him hard on the lips, running his hands through his hair. Hyoga could only sigh and tug Shun closer to kiss back and whisper “Definitely.”

While the snow fell outside, the two of them remained warm in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a kudo and comment!


End file.
